


Mallie Meets Cas

by Amy_Winchester, totalnovaktrash



Series: The Other Winchester [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Amalie will kick your ass if you hurt Dean, Cas IS in this one, Cupids are different than Canon, Dean has a twin sister, Dean isn't tho, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 07:32:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9711224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amy_Winchester/pseuds/Amy_Winchester, https://archiveofourown.org/users/totalnovaktrash/pseuds/totalnovaktrash
Summary: “Swear to me. Swear you will watch over him.”“I swear Dean Winchester will be protected.”She dropped the serious demeanor and grinned, grabbing her bow and quiver. “Well then, let's go storm Hell.”--Takes place between seasons 3 and 4--





	

Mallie was in the Cupid’s equivalent of a library doing research on angels when Vedione burst in. Mallie looked up from the book in shock. “Vedione? Is something wrong?”

The other apprentice’s grey eyes were wide with shock. “An angel is here, Amalie. A Judeo-Christian angel!”

Mallie rolled her eyes. “Vedione, this isn't the first time they've shown up.”

“It's asking for _you_.”

That caught her attention. “Me? Why me?”

“Because,” said a new voice. Mallie’s gaze shifted to the intruder. “I have been assured that you are the most promising apprentice. Are you not next in line to be Eros?”

She closed the book and stood. “Yes, that would be me.”

“I am Castiel,” the angel introduced. “I need your help getting the Righteous Man out of Hell.”

“Sorry, who?”

“His name is Dean Winchester.”

Mallie made a small choking noise and Vedione’s eyes got wider. The former glared at the latter, warning them to keep their mouth shut. “I will help you on one condition.”

Castiel seemed slightly uncomfortable, probably never having been in a situation where someone bargained with him. “What is your condition?”

“You don't leave him,” Mallie said, voice cold. “You have to promise that you will never leave Dean. That you won't ever hurt him. And that you will never break his heart. Understand?”

He nodded. “I understand.”

“Swear to me. Swear you will watch over him.”

“I swear Dean Winchester will be protected.”

She dropped the serious demeanor and grabbed her bow and quiver. “Well then, let's go storm Hell.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I imaging this universe's Cupids having a huge mansion type space that's similar to Heaven, but not. Then again, maybe that's just me. -Amy
> 
> Let's go with its just you. -Darkel
> 
> An explanation of Cupids in this AU can be found here: http://archiveofourown.org/works/9711989


End file.
